


誰叫我愛的是你呢

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), NinomiyaKazunari
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 本文發佈於2018年曾經在lofter存活過現在因爲肖戰及其粉絲的惡行它在lofter上消失了僅以此再發佈記錄我孩子被消去痕跡的一天
Relationships: NinoxYou
Kudos: 1





	誰叫我愛的是你呢

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一發深夜短打產物
> 
> Nino真的是一個很溫柔很細心的人 
> 
> 希望我也可以學習他那樣溫柔（大概學不來
> 
> 請不要留情地戳kudo
> 
> 還有留下你們的評論或者想説的話
> 
> 或者想要提的意見（可是我大概不會聼
> 
> 我都會很開心哦
> 
> 啾咪 愛你們喲
> 
> Peace！

夜深了，你白天一早還要出門辦事。但是你是一只夜行動物，怎麽也不肯去睡覺

Nino放下了手中的游戲機，像哄小寶寶睡覺一樣任你撒嬌了好久可是你卻不依不饒總是說要看電腦要玩游戲

一氣之下Nino一個公主抱把你抱了起來

你一下子驚了，連忙吼他：

「おまいはバカが？你的腰啊！你放我下來」

任由你怎麽掙扎，他都不肯鬆開抱住你的雙手

他把你抱到了臥室，輕輕地將你放在床上

你有點生氣了，覺得他閙你還不注意自己的身體

怎料到這公子輕輕地親吻著你的手指，你的手背，你的手臂，你的肩膀，你的臉龐

你慢慢開始接受這場游戲，並陶醉在他溫柔的親吻中，但任由你怎麽樣撒嬌，他總是不願意親吻你的嘴唇

他不帶一點情緒，淡淡地説道：

「爲了哄你睡覺，我都抱你進來，親了那麽多地方，我還親你嘴唇，那我不是虧大了」

你假裝委屈地背過身去不理他，你的心情很複雜，覺得他在逗你玩，可是你并沒有那個心情去配合他

這時你的睏意來襲，你慢慢進入睡眠

但是在你迷迷糊糊的時候，你感覺身邊的人下了床，身邊原有的重量突然消失，淺眠的你當然一下子清醒過來

你假寐著，看看有什麽事情會發生

你聽到Nino說：

「真的是懒豬，這樣就睡着了，不陪我多玩一會兒，明明能見到的時間都沒有多少」

你覺得自己反倒是嬌氣的那一方，是應該多體諒一下自己的男友的

畢竟，和他度過的每一秒在你們看來都無比珍貴

在你默默反省自己的時候，Nino輕輕地笑了一聲：

「唉，對你沒辦法，睡吧睡吧我的小公主，誰叫我愛的是你」

然後你感受到他柔軟而帶有一點冰涼的小貓嘴附上了你的雙唇

輕輕一吻過後，他在你耳邊用氣聲輕輕地説道：

「おやすみ、my little sweetheart.」

Fin.


End file.
